Amelion's Debt
Amelion's Debt is a quest in . Serving as a Fighters Guild quest, it is the second one given by Burz gro-Khash, the Orcish guardian of the Cheydinhal Fighters Guild. Background Burz sends the Hero to Biene Amelion at the Water's Edge settlement to retrieve a sword and a unique piece of armor for her. Walkthrough Biene Amelion at Water's Edge Burz gro-Khash has a contract from Biene Amelion who resides in Water's Edge, a settlement north of Leyawiin on the western shore of the Lower Niben Bay. Travel to Water's Edge and find Biene in her house or outside. She has inherited a debt (1000 ) from her father who was dragged from the house in relation to the debt. She wants the Hero to obtain her grandfather's ceremonial sword and cuirass: Brusef Amelion's Sword and Brusef Amelion's Cuirass, which are enchanted with frost damage and Frost Shield respectively, from the family tomb nearby, so she can sell them to pay off the debt. At this point, the quest can be finished in one of two ways: Option 1: Pay the debt If one has the courtesy and the gold, give Biene the money necessary to pay the debt. After that, she will give them permission to keep her grandfather's armor, should they run across them later on, or loot the cave directly. Biene will also mark the location of her ancestor's tomb on the map for their convenience. One should choose this option if the sword and armor has already been sold, as it does not respawn ever again. The two items that Biene wants them to obtain from Amelion Tomb have a base value of 1037 gold (Biene only wants the cuirass and the sword, not the other five pieces of armor that can also be retrieved from the tomb). If only interested in the money this is a poor choice, since the mercantile skill would need to be high enough to get a profit on the deal. Option 2: Loot the tomb Leave for Amelion's Tomb and loot it, as Biene has been kind enough to mark it on the map. It's located across the Lower Niben, southeast of Water's Edge. Once they've looted the tomb thoroughly and obtained the sword and cuirass, as well as the five other items of armor (worth nothing to Biene of course) return to Biene. Once again the Hero is given the opportunity to give her the money to pay the debt and keep the items for themselves. Note that she is not interested in any of the other items of Brusef Amelion's Armor, as stated previously. These other items are all unenchanted, which is a certain, instantaneously great benefit if one has joined the Mages Guild and have access to the Arcane University. Going back to Cheydinhal Return to Burz gro-Khash in Cheydinhal to receive the usual level-dependent gold reward and a one-point Fame increase. If the "Den of Thieves" quest has already been completed, Burz will also be willing to bestow upon the Hero the defensive rank of Protector. They will then have to go to Modryn Oreyn in Chorrol for the next quest, The Master's Son. Otherwise, they will have to go to Azzan in Anvil to complete Den of Thieves next. Journal Trivia *The armor can be collected at any time, even before this quest and without being an Associate of the Fighters Guild. *The armor is not only a unique set, it has a unique appearance. This means there is nothing like it anywhere else in the game and has its own model. The armor set also does not respawn. Bugs *Upon completion of the quest, characters can be heard saying: "Sure, the Fighters Guild raided a family tomb, but they did it for a family member. What's wrong with that?" even if the player decided to pay the debt off themselves. *It is considered trespassing to enter Biene Amelion's house during the quest. de:Amelions Schuld pl:Zadanie:Dług Amelion ru:Долг Амелиона